User talk:Redclawofmsc
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Marshclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curly-BraceXD (talk) 16:15, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Greetings, Redclaw. Could you please upload your pictures all in one edit? Sorry for being rude, but it's filling up the Recent Wiki Activity tab quite a bit... You don't have to, though. Just a request. ═Echostar Sorry echoz i didn't realize i'll try but actually idfk how!--redclaw I suggest gather all the pictures you need to gather and then upload them all at once. Please, it is seriously annoying me because I don't know if I am missing edits. :/ Dapplestar(sc 06:00, February 23, 2014 (UTC) jezuz im sorry im trying but omfg my computer is being a piece of shit!Redclawofmsc (talk) 06:04, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I understand, but at least follow what I say. Don't post everything all at once, besides, Red. What's the big rush to upload them? Seriously. Gather them all into one folder and upload them when you know that you have put them all together. It's simple, and if your computer is being slow or anything, just be patient. There's no need to rush. Dapplepaw(sc 06:07, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ok dappleRedclawofmsc (talk) 06:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) anD i know thats simple and im in no need to hurry but anyway i luv these picS :D xDRedclawofmsc (talk) 06:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, I am just trying to be helpful.~ Dapplepaw(sc 06:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ima start a chat wanna join meh?Redclawofmsc (talk) 06:13, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ugh nvm i gtg to bed ;-; Redclawofmsc (talk) 06:16, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Red, I've heard many good things about you. You seem like a very kind and caring person. However, it may not be quite obvious to you that some of your friends wouldn't mind having a little personal space. I don't mean this to be offensive in any way, but I've gotten some complaints stating that they just need some room to breathe. They'd greatly appreciate if you wouldn't mind letting them have some time to themselves every once in a while. Fern specifically has hinted that she'd appreciate it if you wouldn't ask her to get Echo on so often, as a lot of the time Echo isn't even on DA when you ask. For this, I suggest that you get your own DA account so you can check for yourself if she's available whenever you want. In conclusion, your friends would like to have some more time to themselves. And don't worry, they all still think of you as a great friend. I know you have a good heart and care about your friends, so I hope you'll take all this into consideration. Thanks.---Ino ok thx for da adivice or whateveh though just 1 question wtf! is DA?!!??!?!Redclawofmsc (talk) 19:46, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Red, i wanna start talking on ur wiki but i would jut put random things....cause i'm stupid <.> 00:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Appleblossom go right ahead amu, and btw post the pic of that thing u said about on hereRedclawofmsc (talk) 00:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, no problem. DA is DeviantArt, a website where you can upload your art. You can do other things as well, but that's the main purpose. You can make an account for free and then you can browse through your friends' art and comment etc.---Ino